Conventionally, Rankine cycle apparatuses are known as apparatuses for generating electricity. As one example of the configurations of the Rankine cycle apparatuses, a configuration having a bypass flow path for allowing a working fluid to bypass a turbine is known.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a Rankine cycle apparatus 100 which, as shown in FIG. 16, is formed by a steam stop valve 103A, a turbine 111, a condenser 113, a pump 114, and an evaporator 115 that are circularly connected. The Rankine cycle apparatus 100 has a turbine bypass flow path 120 including a bypass valve 103B. The opening and closing of the bypass valve 103B are controlled by an output signal from a pressure-setting regulator 105 to which is input a pressure signal from a pressure detector 107 that detects a pressure on the upstream side of the steam stop valve 103A. The pressure-setting regulator 105 performs control so that the bypass valve 103B is opened when the pressure on the upstream side of the steam stop valve 103A becomes equal to or higher than a predetermined value. In this manner, the Rankine cycle apparatus 100 fulfills the bypass operation function during the start-up period and the pressure control function.